it's all lies
by HyeRi Minnie
Summary: Pagi itu,, Pelan dan berirama, roda sepeda itu berputar menyangga beban diatasnya. Melaju dengan mulus diatas jalan bebas kerikil menuju gangnam high school. Sepeda roda dua itu dikendarai oleh seorang pria dengan wanita yang diboncengnya. Ya mereka memang sepasang kekasih, kedua tangan wanita itu memegang erat ke pinggang si pria. #Luhan-ji yeon-kris#


Title : its all lies

Author : park hye ri

Cast : Lu han ( Exo M), Ji yeon ( T-Ara), Kris (Exo M)

Support : si won (suju), jong up (b.a.p), zi tao (exo m)

Genre : Romance

Length : one shoot

Rating : PG 15

Ost : Its all lies by B.A.P

Pagi itu,,

Pelan dan berirama, roda sepeda itu berputar menyangga beban diatasnya. Melaju dengan mulus diatas jalan bebas kerikil menuju gangnam high school. Sepeda roda dua itu dikendarai oleh seorang pria dengan wanita yang diboncengnya. Ya mereka memang sepasang kekasih, kedua tangan wanita itu memegang erat ke pinggang si pria.

" ji yeon ah, apa kau tidak malu naik sepeda butut ini dengan ku? Tanya si pria

"Hei Lu han ah, aku tidak malu, kau kan kekasih ku, lagian sepeda ini sama sekali bukan sepeda butut, apa kau sedang bermajas?"ucap je yeon sambil mengeratkan tangannya ke pinggang luhan

Akhirnya sepeda itu menginjak tanah Gangnam high school. Sekolah 4 lantai itu sangat mega. Rumput hijaunya akan menyejukkan matamu seandainya kau dapat melihat nya. Di sekolah itu hanya luhan saja satu-satu nya siswa yang mengendarai sepeda. Luhan memang tidak kaya seperti anak-anak lain tapi ia mampu masuk ke sekolah elit itu karena bantuan otaknya yang cerdas. Sedang jiyeon adalah primadona sekolah itu, banyak pria memujanya, secara ekonomi keluarga jiyeon juga tidak terlalu kaya, hausnya ia bisa memilih pria yang lebih kaya, bukannya luhan. Apakah hanya karena wajah rupawan luhan, Ah entahlah.

Sepasang kekasih itu bergandengan tangan menuju kelas mereka, ya karena mereka memang sekelas. Sepanjang lorong panjang menuju kelas, banyak pria memandang sinis mereka berpikir bagaimana bisa gadis pujaan mereka bisa menyukai pria miskin seperti luhan.

Sesampai dikelas mereka dilantai dua, kelas XII A, kelas itu terdiri dari 20 siswa dengan otak super termasuk luhan dan ji yeon.

"jiah, jie, jie pasangan kelas kita datang" ujar salah satu siswa bernama jongup

"Heh kau! Bersikaplah biasa, kekanakan sekali! "ujar ji yeon ketus menampilkan wajah cantik nan galak yang dimilikinya, hingga siswa bernama jong up itu diam seketika. Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum simpul melihat ekspresi kekasihnya itu. Ia segera menarik lengan jiyeon untuk menduduki bangku kesayangan mereka tepat dihadapan meja guru. Luhan melirik ke arah jam tangannya yang ternyata masih menunnjukkan pukul 10.35 dan segera beranjak pergi dari bangkunya.

"luhan ah kau mau kemana?aku mau pinjam catatan fisikamu kemarin aku kan tidak ikut pelajaran fisika si won saem "pinta jeyeon

"Eh kau tidak pinjam catatan zi tao saja punyanya lebih lengkap "ujar luhan

"Ah tidak dia itu pelit punyamu saja ya,,plis" pinta jiyeon kini dengan mimik memelas yang lucu

"Baklah kau ambil saja ditas ku bukunya bersampul pink, aku mau ke toilet sebentar ya"

Tak menunggu aba-aba ji yeon membuka tas luhan ia menemukan buku bersampul warna pink 'ini pasti bukunya' pikir jiyeon. Sebelum menutup kembali tas luhan ji yeon melihat ada amplop putih tipis yang selebar dan sebesar buku diktat, diluarnya tertulis label Gannam Hospital.

'apa ini ya' tanya jiyeon dalam hati

Karena rasa penasarannya gadis itu membuka perlahan tutup amplop besar itu yang ternyata sudah dibuka dan tidak direkatkan lagi ada selembar kertas didalamnya. Dibacanya kertas itu perlahan. Tulisan yang dibacanya benar-benar tak pernah diduga oleh jiyeon. Membacanya membuat jiyeon tak mampu berekspresi apapun. Segera ia letakkan kembali kertas itu ke dalam amplop dan dimasukkannya ke dalam tas luhan seperti semula. Tak ada semenit setelahnya luhan kembali memasuki kelas bersamaan dengan getar hp jiyeon, gadis itu mendapat short message.

From : Kris

To : ji yeon

'kumohon nanti ku jemput ya'

From : ji yeon

To " kris

'baiklah oppa kali ini kuijinkan kau menjemputku'

Luhan kembali duduk di dekat jiyeon , ia kembali dengan wajah sedikit pucat seperti orang habis lari 300 meter dan luhan melihat wajah jiyeon sedikit mengeras.

"kau kenapa ji yeon ah? kau sudah menemukan bukunya kan? "tanya luhan

" oh sudah ini kan warnanya pink"ujar jiyeon sambil menunjuk buku catatan luhan yang tergeletak dimeja.

"eh iya kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku kau ini kenapa?mimik wajahmu sedikit berubah?

"tidak ada apa-apa, hanya barusan aku dapat sms dari pamanku, nanti dia akan mejemputku jadi nanti kau tak perlu mengantarku pulang luhan ah" ujar jiyeon tanpa ekspresi sambil mengamati buku catatan luhan.

"warna sampulnya indah" ujar jiyeon sebelum luhan sempat menjawab.

"oh itu, aku suka warna-warna cerah, aku tidak suka warna gelap. Karena gelap itu berbau kematian" ujar luhan sambil tetap tersenyum, senyuman hangat yang selalu ia tunjukkan.

Pelajaran hari itu cukup membosankan terutama bagi jiyeon. Ia berfikir pelajaran fisika yang siwon saem ajarkan terlalu mudah. Maklum karena jiyeon menduduki peringkat dua di kelas itu tentunya satu tingkat dibawah luhan. Walau guru fisika itu sangat tampan tapi tetap membuat jiyeon bosan dan ia heran bagaimana bisa luhan tetap antusias tingkat tinggi walau ia tahu luhan pasti sudah paham.

TET TET TET! Bel sekolah itu berbunyi akhitnya pelajaran hari itu selesai.

"huahhhh" saking bosannya hingga jiyeon benar-benar mengantuk.

"kau ini mengantuk ji yeon ah?'tanya luhan

"Eumm, iya fisika itu terlalu mudah dan membosankan"

"oh iya kau bilang tadi pamanmu akan menjemput, mungkin beliau sudah menunggu"

"iya tapi setidaknya aku akan menemanimu menambil sepeda hehe"ujae jiyeon dengan senyum manisnya

Di tempat parkir

Ji yeon dan luhan berjalan beriringan dimana luhan menuntun sepedanya di samping jiyeon

"luhan ah kau tak apa kan?"tanya jiyeon tiba-tiba

"he?maksudmu?"

"Aniya,maksudku dari tadi wajahmu itu terlluhat pucat, kau tidak sedang sakit kan?"

"oh sama sekali tidak, kau tenang saja aku ini pria kuat yang tidak pernah sakit"

'huh kenapa sih dia tidak jujur padaku'batin jiyeon

Seiring mereka berjalan terlihat didepan pintu gerbang sekolah audi hitam terparkir, mobil itu terlihat sangat mewah.

" luhan itu mobil pamanku. Aku duluan ya bye!"ujar jiyeon sambil berlari

"ji yeon ah tunggu dulu, aku….."belum sempat dilanjutkan tubuh jiyeon kian menjauh dan ditelan oleh audi hitam itu, luhan menuntunsepedanya keluar gerbang dan melihat mobil itu telah melaju kencang. Ia mengirimkan message untuk jiyeon.

From : Luhan

To : Ji yeon

'ji yeon ah nanti malam temui aku ya, didekat air mancur warna, 300 meter dari rumahmu, aku tunggu'

Setelahnya luhan segera memacu laju sepedanya ke suatu tempat.

Di dalam mobil audi

"kris oppa!kau lama menungguku?"tanya ji yeon sumringah

"tidak kok, belum ada 10 menit" ucapnya sambil tersenyum senyum yang sangat indah,hingga membuat wajah blasterannya yang tampan terlihat semakin tampan, andai kau dapat melihat secara langsung mungkin kau akan pingsan. Kris adalah kakak kelas ji yeon sewaktu SMP, ia sudah naksir ji yeon sejak dulu tapi gadis itu hanya memberi harapan dan harapan hingga saat ini.

"oppa! Apa kau tidak kuliah?"tanya ji yeon sambil membaca pesah yang diterimanya tanpa membalas pesan itu.

"tidak, hari ini ku khususkan untuk menjemput tuan putri"ujar kris hingga membuat wajah ji yeon memerah

"eum ,,lelaki tadi temanmu?yang menuntun sepeda?"tanya kris sambil tetap fokus menyetir

"oh dia,,dia itu temanku, teman sekelasku"

"oo, aku kira dia pacarmu, kau benar-benar belum punya pacar ji yeon ah?"

" belum..ya!oppa kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"ujar ji yeon sambil tersipu

"aku benar-benar bahagia, karena itu berarti kau memang ditakdirkan untuk kumiliki"ujar kris sambil menggenggem erat jemari gadis itu..

Antara senang dan sedih itulah yang ji yeon rasakan. Ia senag karena ucapan kris barusan disisi lain ia menjadi sedikit merasa bersalah pada luhan.

Sesampai di rumah ji yeon,

Rumah yang tidak besar, minimalis tapi terlihat rapi dan indah dengan taman bunga didepannya. Kris turun lebih dulu dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk ji yeon. Bagai tuan putri a turun dengan anggun sambil menyambut uluran tangan dari kris.

"ji yeon ah nanti malam aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat nanti kujemput jam 8 ya,OK!"

"eum baiklah oppa!" ujar jiyeon langsung tanpa memikirkan hal lain.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi milikku seutuhnya jiyeon ah"ujar luhan dalam hati

Kini ia berada disuatu tempat, semacam toko yang lumayan besar, disana menjual aneka jenis pershiasan. Cukup lama ia berada di toko itu dan entah apa yang dia beli,bahkan hampir satu jam lebih ia berada didalam toko. Akhirnya luhan keluar dengan wajah yang sumringah, ditangannya terdapat sepasang benda indah yang diletakkan disebuah kotak nan cantik.

" walaupun murah dan sederhana kuharap jiyeon akan menyukainya"pikir luhan

Perlahan luhan mengeluarkan sebuah amplopputih didalam tasnya, menyobek isinya dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah."selamat tinggal, aku tak akan pernah percaya!"ujarnya kemudian dan dia segera memacu laju sepedanya pulang.

Dikamarnya ji yeon merebahkan tubuh langsingnya keatas ranjang, dipandanginya langit langit kamarnya yang putih bersih. Ruan meter dimana dia berada kini terasa sempit, sesempit hati jiyeon saat ini. Disatu sisi ia senang kris mengajaknya pergi nanti malam, di satu sisi ia sungguh sangat merasa bersalah pada kekasihnya luhan. Di tengah lamunannya jiyeon meraih handphone dan membaca layar HP nya yang masih tertera pesan luhan untuk menemuinya nanti malam.

"Ah bagaimana ini ottokhajo?" tanya ji yeon pada diri nya sendiri

Jiyeon bangkit dan menuju komputer yang telah terpasang modem di meja belajarnya. Di halaman google ia ketikkan kata _aneurisme_. Mata ji yeon terpaku lekat melihat layar komputer didepannya. Membaca artikel tentang apa itu _aneurisme,_ disana tertulis "_aneurisme merupakan penyakit pembuluh darah otak yang melembung seperti balon dan akan pecah bila terjadi tekanan kuat pada pembuluh darah otak, maka dengan cepat penderita akan mengalami kesakitan luar biasa dan akan menyebabkan kematian_." Ia berhenti membaca tulisan mengerikan itu. Antara sedih dan marah itu lah yang kini jiyeon rasakan. Kenapa ia harus marah itu karena luhan tak pernah jujur pada jiyeon tentang penyakit itu dan sedih karena ia harus mengetahui kenyataan pahit bahwa kekasihnya sedang sekarat,

"andwe! Kau tak boleh mati luhan ah! Tapi aku tak ingin punya kekasih lemah dan sekarat sepertimu luhan ah!"ujar jiyeon sambil menampilkan tampang frustasi yang tak dapat diartikan.

Pukul 19.30 malam itu, masih dikamar ji yeon

Diatas ranjang kecilnya, berserakan potongan-potongan gaun malam. Dihadapan cermin ia mengepaskan sebuah gaun pink cantik dan bleser putih di tubuhnya.

"kurasa ini cocok dan akan kupakai"ucapnya dengan nada riang

Setelah cukup lama memoles wajah cantiknya dengan make upia segera beranjak keluar kamar menemui omma nya.

" omma! Aku ingin pergi dengan seorang teman malam ini!" ujar ji yeon kepada ommanya yang tengah duduk didepan layar televisi. Selama ini jiyeon hanya tinggal berdua saja dengan ibunya yang hanya mengandalkan usaha lundri pakaian untuk bertahan hidup.

" hei ji yeon ku sayang, kau akan berkencan ya?apa kau sudah punya pacar, kenalkanlah pada omma"ucap omma jiyeon riang dengan wajah lembutnya.

Selama ini memang jiyeon tidak pernah bilang pada ommanya bahwa selama ini ia berpacaran dengan luhan. Bahkan saat luhan mengantar ji yeon ke rumahnya tak pernah ia berhenti didepan rumah.

"ah omma! Dia itu masih berstatus sebagai teman kok"ujar jiyeon sambil tersipu.

Tak lama terdengar derungan mulus mobil dari arah depan rumah ji yeon/

" kurasa dia sudah datang, aku pergi omma" ujar gadis itu dengan nada semangat, ia ingin melupakan luhan, yang sebenarnya jauh didasar lubuk hatinya ia masih mencintai pria itu, tetapi lisannya mengingkari hal itu dan mencoba membuka hatinya untuk kris.

Mata pria itu terpejam, menantang angin malam, ditangannya tersemat kotak perhiasan yang sangat indah. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman tulus dari lubuk hatinya untuk menanti sosok gadis yang akan menjadi miliknya seutuhnya.

"air mancur warna, tempat ini dan bintang-bintang dilangit malam ini akan menjadi saksi penyatuan cinta kita jiyeon ah, aku tak sabar untuk mendengarmu berkata bahwa kau menerima cintaku seutuhnya dalam ikatan suci" gumam luhan pelan sambil tetap terpejam"

Kini jam tangannya menunjukkan pukul 20.40. sudah 40 menit luhan menunggu jiyeon yang tak kunjung datang. Tapi dengan tekadnya luhan tetap menunggu.

Malam itu kris terlihat makin tampan dengan setelan jas kemeja dan celana casual yang dikenakannya. Poni rambutnya di pangkas habis, membuat wajahnya semakin cerah. Matanya kini menatap ke mata ji yeon yang kini duduk dihadapannya. Restoran mewah ini di kosongkan khusus untuk makan malamnya dengan ji yeon yang sangat dicintainya, pelayan itu menuangkan anggur mewah ke gelas jiyeon dan kris.

" ji yeon ah, gadis cantik sepertimu tidak adakah pria yang menginginkanmu sebagai kekasih?"

" ah kris oppa, kurasa aku hanya belum menemukan pria yang tepat saja"

Kris beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mengulurkan tangannya ke hadapan jiyeon, tubuhnya dibungkukkan. "mari berdansa denganku tuan putri" ajak kris kemudian, masih dengan senyum mautnya, hingga membuat ji yeon tak bisa menolak ajakannya. Musik mengalun dengan ritme dan melodi yang pelan dan romantis. Tangan kiri ji yeon menggenggam erat tangan kris dan tangan kanannya ia letakkan di pundak lelaki itu. Mereka berdansa mengikuti alunan musik. Kris melingkarkan tangan kanannya ke pinggang ji yeon, wajahnya didekatkannya ke telinga ji yeon dan berbisik.

"ji yeon ah, aku sangat mencintaimu, maukah kau menadi kekasihku?" setelah mendengarnya membuat ji yeon langsung menjauh dari kris.

" tidak malam ini oppa, tolong beri aku waktu" ujar jiyeon sambil kembali duduk. Wajah ji yeon menampakkan kegelisahan. Sedari tadi ia terus menerus melihat ke arah jam dinding di restoran mewah itu. Kini sudah pukul 21.15 hatinya terus menerus gelisah dan bingung dan bertambah gelisah lagi setelah mendengar ucapan kris barusan.

Pukul 21.20 malam,,di air mancur warna

Malam itu semakin dingin, semakin sepi, hembusan angin malam menusuk-nusuk, menghembus kea rah tubuh pria yang sedari tadi berdiri di tepi air mancur. Kini mata bulat indahnya memandang kea rah biru cerahnya air mancur di hadapannya yang terpantulkan oleh cahaya lampu didasar kolam. Di tangannya terus menggenggam erat kotak putih indah itu. Ia tak sadar bahwa ada mata yang mengawasinya sedari tadi.

"Bos kurasa pria itu membawa benda mahal di tangannya" ujar pria berambut kriting dengan codet dipipinya.

"kurasa itu benda yang bagus, ayo kita sikat"ucap pria yang dipanggil bos, ia mengelus-elus pisau panjang ditangannya, wajah seramnya menyeringai.

"Bos apa kita harus pakai senjata itu?"Tanya pria bercodet.

"tidak,,ini akan ku keluarkan jika anak manis itu tidak mau menurut denganku"ujarnya sambil beranjak mendekati luhan.

Mata luhan terpejam, kini satu tangannya memegangi kepalanya, ekspresinya kini menahan sakit, sakit yang teramat sakit, lugas dan nyata.

"hei anak manis, serahkan benda cantik itu pada kami lalu kau boleh pergi" ujar pria bercodet.

"Heh! Siapa kalian,,aku tidak akan menyerahkannya! Sebelum kalian langkahi mayatku!"

" Hiuh! Dasar pria bodoh! Kau mau mati ya!"ujar pria satunya sambil menghunus pisau tajam itu di tangannya. Ia berjalan cepat kearah luhan.

Di restoran,,,pukul 21.45

Perasaan gelisah terus menghantui ji yeon, hatinya merasa tidak enak, alisnya berkerut dan saling bertaut seiring dengan matanya yang terus sesekali melihat kearah jam.

" ji yeon ah, aku tidak memaksamu, dari dulu sampai sekarang aku tidak akan menyerah, aku akan terus menunggu sampai hatimu terbuka untuk ku masuki."ujar kris

"Kris oppa, kurasa aku harus pergi" ujar ji yeon dengan mimic gelisah

" ji yeon kau ini kenapa?kita kan belum selesai makan, nanti aku akan mengantarmu"

"tidak oppa,,aku harus pergi sekarang, dan soal tadi aku tidak bisa menerima cintamu, sampai kapanpun tidak bisa oppa, kumohon jangan menungguku lagi, karena aku tak pernah mencintaimu oppa!"ujar jiyeon lugas seraya beranjak pergi"

" ji yeon ah aku mohon, apa ada pria lain yang kau cintai?" ucap kris sambil memegang tangan jiiyeon menahannya agar tidak pergi.

" IYA! Aku mencintai pria lain dan aku harus pergi sekarang oppa!" ujar ji yeon sambil berlari kearah pintu keluar meninggalkan kris yang berdiri termangu.

" ji yeon ah tunggu, setidaknya ijinkan aku mengantarmu pulang" teriak kris sambil mengejar jiyeon tapi terlambat, tubuh jiyeon telah memasuki taksi yang baru saja di stopnya. Kris hanya bisa berdiri terpaku melihat gadis itu pergi setelah menolaknya dengan keras.

'mian he oppa, aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu, aku hanya mencintai luhan, dan aku tak bisa membohongi hatiku' ujar ji yeon dalam hati, tanpa terasa air matanya menetes.

" nona, kita mau kemana?" Tanya supir taksi berkumis itu.

" ke jalan teratai, di air mancur warna, cepat ya pak!" ujar jiyeon sambil menyeka air matanya.

Supir taksi mengiyakan permintaan jiyeon. Ia menambah kecepatan mobilnya. Hati ji yeon merasa tidak nyaman sekarang. ' tunggu aku luhan ah' batin jiyeon.

Kini luhan hamper terjatuh, tapi lututnya masih mampu menumpu. Tangannya terus memegangi kepalanya. Rasa sakit itu menjalar hingga ke ulu hati. Tapi luhan masih dapat menahannya sesaat. Dia bangkit dan JIATT!BUK! luhan menendang dan memukul preman itu dengan gesit. Tapi preman it uterus melawan, hingga tanpa sadar pisau ditangannya bergerak cepat dan pasti dan JLEPP! Menusuk dalam dekat jantung luhan. CRATT! Darah mengucur deras, luhan jatuh terlentang dengan mulut mengeluarkan darah segar. Ditangannya masih menggenggam erat kotak perhiasan berisi sepasang cincin emas cantik. "ji yeon ah aku mencintaimu" ujarnya terakhir sebelum ia menutup kedua matanya selamanya.

"Bos! Kau membunuhnya, ayo lari sebelum ketahuan orang lain!" ujar pria bercodet dan kedua preman itu pergi menunggalkan tubuh luhan yang terbujur kaku.

Di dalam taksi,,pukul 22.30

"cepat pak! Di depan sana! STOP! Seru jiyeon sambil beranjak turun dari mobil.

Jiyeon berjalan mendekati air mancur. "Aku bodoh, kenapa aku ke sini, pasti kau sudah pergi luhan ah" pikir ji yeon setelah ia melihat tak seorangpun yang berdiri didekat air mancur. Ketika jiyeon hendak beranjak pergi. Ada sesuatu perasaan yang menghadang jiyeon pulang. Ia terus berjalan mendekat ke air mancur, hingga sesaat kemudian langkah jiyeon terhenti, tubuh jiyeon mematung, matanya menatap nanar ke sosok tubuh yang tergeletak bersimbah darah di hadapannya.

" Lu,,Lu,,Lu han ah, kkk kau kenapa?" Tanya ji yeon ling lung

Gadis itu jatuh terduduk didekat mayat luhan. Tanpa di aba-aba air mata ji yeon berjatuhan keluar, menetesi pipinya dan jatuh ke wajah luhan. Ji yeon meraih kepala luhan memangkunya di pangkuannya. Ji yeon memungut kotak kecil di genggaman tangan luhan kemudian membukanya. Air matanya makin mengucur deras, terkenang di memorinya masa-masa indah bersama kekasih yang teramat dicintainya itu.

"Luhan ah! Tidak ! Jangan pergi !Aku mencintaimu !Mianhe,, mianhe!teriak jiyeon histeris, tangisnya kini membuncah

" Luhan ah jangan tinggalkan aku " isak ji yeon tapi sudah terlambat.

END


End file.
